Can't Sleep
by Deathvein
Summary: It was late, Rex tossed back and forth on his bunk. This was getting ridiculous, it was the third day in a row he had had trouble sleeping. Rex closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come. "REX!" *caution: mature content*


It was late, Rex tossed back and forth on his bunk. There was no window in his room, the only light came from the small monitor on the wall behind him. A small red light, that seemed just bright enough to illuminate small features around him, flickered at a disorderly pace. For almost two weeks they had been travelling through space; the hyper drive was disabled and spare parts were needed, the nearest planet would take at least several more days to get to.

Rex sighed. The thought of more time wasted doing nothing irritated him. It could be classed as a holiday to some, but when you areborn to fight, holidays seemed pointless. Rex rolled over to face the opposite wall; a change of scenery would be good. But to no one's surprise it was plain wall, barely visible. He looked at the clock; only 7 minutes had passed since he last checked. He sighed again. This was getting ridiculous, it was the third day in a row he had had trouble sleeping. Rex closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come. Slowly, he finally drifted to sleep.

"REX!" He woke up to find his door open and a figure standing in front of his bunk, it took him a moment to focus.

"Ahsoka?" he sat up revealing his bare chest, "Whats the problem?" he asked still waking up.

"I had a bad dream" she sobbed "can I stay with you?"

Stay with me? What was she thinking? "You should at least sit down." He patted the bed beside him. Ahsoka did as he asked, she looked terrified, He had never seen her like this before. "What happened in your dream?"

"It was horrible, the clones turned on the Jedi and massacred them all."

"What? Why did they do that?" Rex asked

"They were ordered to, even you were there" she paused

"Me? What did I do?"

"You tried to kill me." Rex's eyes softened, In her dream he tried to kill her and yet she still came here to confide in him.

"Don't worry, I would never do that, I will defend you to the end." He put his arm around her shoulder. Ahsokas face skewed and she started to cry, she pressed herself against him for comfort. Unsure what to do he wrapped both arms around her. Her face was pressed against his bare chest, His skin was warm and soft. She felt safe in his arms, she wanted to stay wrapped in them forever. He felt her tears run down his side and guilt suddenly struck him; indirectly, he had caused this mess.

They stayed like that for some time. Rex felt Ahsoka getting heavier, She stated to slip from his grasp. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She was obviously exhausted. Rex motioned to get up and Ahsoka quietly said, "Please don't go."

"Ahsoka, I can't stay here with you, you need your sleep" He tried to make it sound like an honest reason. Really he would like nothing more than to stay, but she was his commander and his friend, his selfish reasons would only distance them.

"Please stay, I need you." She begged him.

'I need you' thought Rex, What does she mean by that? She can't possibly think... His train of though was interrupted.

Ahsoka threw the covers off of her, pulled Rex down onto the bed and sat on top of his hips. He lay there motionless. What should he do? He was certain he knew what she wanted. For once in his lifetime he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't just get up and walk away from her, but he couldn't stay and do what she wanted.

"Ahsoka," Rex sat up with her still on top of him, "I don't think this….." Before he could finish his sentence she leant forward put her hands either side of his head and kissed him. He was taken aback, a surge of emotion ran through his stomach, he knew he shouldn't, but he wanted her so bad he could barely breathe. Rex put his hand on the back of her head and twisted around so that she was now lying on her back while he leaned over her, his legs between hers. He kissed her passionately. He used one hand for support, took the other from behind her head and slowly trailed it down her skin. He stroked her collarbones and then slowly he reached her chest. He slid his hand underneath the small amount of clothing and caressed her breast.

Ahsoka's Lekku turned a shade of dark grey. She had never experienced pleasure like this before. Goosebumps ran down her spine and all her emotion bottled up inside her stomach. How could it be wrong for Jedi to experience such passion? Rex pulled her shirt up exposing her chest. He pulled away from her lips and instead moved his towards her nipple. He nibbled on her breast and she let out a small gasp. Rex had taken control and she liked it. She was completely at his mercy, and she craved more. She tugged on his hand, she wanted it lower. Rex moved his face back to hers, he smiled cheekily at her motion and even raised an eyebrow. She knew he was mocking her for being eager, but she wouldn't rest until she got more. He pressed her lips against hers and moved his hand lower. Sliding over her stomach she tensed. Rex untied her skirt and slipped his hand under her leggings. He rubbed his hand over her lower parts and she breathed heavy. Rex rubbed a finger around the rim of her core, she was wet from anticipation. He pulled his head away from hers, he wanted to see the look on her face, her eyes were practically begging for it. She kissed his neck, the wait was killing her. Rex finally giving in, he slid a finger inside. Ahsoka let out a moan. Slowly, He moved his finger in and out in a continuous motion. She could barely breathe. The pleasure running through her felt almost unbearable. He slipped a second finger in and a small cry escaped her. It was her first time, she wasn't used to doing anything like this before. The pain soon washed away and she felt all the pleasure return at once. She wanted more of him. She slid her skirt and leggings off. Rex moved on top of her. He used one hand to support his weight and the other to hold her head. He lowered his boxers and slowly slipped inside her. She gasped loudly as he moved back and forth.

"Oh Rex!" She Panted

He moved his hand lower and stared to rub her clit. Her moans got louder and louder. The excitement pulsed through her and suddenly she found it hard to breathe. She cried out and a warm liquid expelled on to Rex and the bed. Suddenly she was exhausted. Rex pulled himself out and lay next to her on the bed. Both were lacking breath and panting loudly. Finding the energy to do so, Ahsoka rolled over and rested her head on Rex's chest, Exhausted, she fell asleep.

The morning bell sounded and Rex woke with a start. Slowly he opened his eyes and managed to look around the room. The bed was tidy, his boxers were still on and most importantly, there was no Ahsoka in sight. It took a moment for him to register that it had all been a dream. A very realistic, very pleasurable dream.

"Damn it." Rex said, Irritated at himself. He flopped back on the bed. He wished that he could go back to sleep. Finally he got the energy to get up, get dressed and start a new day.


End file.
